protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Afro Samurai
Afro Samurai is the main hero of the anime and manga series with the same name. Biography The former holder of the title "Number Two," Afro is out to hunt down Justice, the man who killed and murdered his father when he was young for the rank of "Number One." From the time he was a child, Afro honed his skills as a swordsman; his style typically consists of wielding his sword with only his right hand while his left continues to hold on to his sheath, although during his fight with Jinno, he held his sword with both hands to compensate for Jinno's dual wielding speed. He is a very quiet individual, likely because the life of the "Number Two" does not allow him to have any close relationships with anyone, so when approached by others he says very little, if anything. Although he seems cold and bitter, he is still haunted by his memories and past relationships with his late father; Justice later remarks that Afro, like his late father, is still "soft inside." He also has a fondness for lemonade. Appearance Afro's attire/outfit consists of the number two headband passed on to him in the series. He also wears a white Japanese folding shirt, and dark brown baggy pants with heavily frayed hems by the ankles. He wears a pair of Japanese geta (a type of Japanese clog or wooden sandal) and his sword, passed to him when his father named Rokutaro died. Personality Afro is a very stern, emotionless, and serious person. He rarely ever smiles, despite being depicted smiling throughout his childhood and teen-age years. Afro is seen smiling and even laughing with his friends. However, as a result of the death of his father at the hands of Justice, and the death of most of his friends and master, Afro became a silent and coldblooded samurai. He has no qualms about killing anyone and everyone in his path, stating that his only aim is to "move forward." Afro often gets annoyed by Ninja Ninja who, unlike him, talks all of the time. This causes Afro to frequently tell him to "shut the hell up" or "leave." Afro will even threaten Ninja Ninja if he annoys him enough. Despite Afro's personality, which has labeled him as a monster by the public, he is seen to have some form of kindness within him. This can be shown by his hesitance in fighting his old friend named Jinno and keeping the comb that Otsuru gave him. He also deeply loves his late father very much, who he refused to fight until the very end of Afro Samurai: Resurrection. Afro understands what it means to wear one of the headbands of power and lives his life for the sole purpose of finding his father's killer. His only companion and friend left alive is Ninja Ninja. In the manga, he's much more ruthless, sadistic, merciless, cold, savage, and brutal, even using a crippled young woman (who's younger brother he just killed) as a human shield. He also kills O-Sachi in cold blood and a crowd of people that try to get revenge for her, before burning down her church. Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Samurais Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Soldiers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes from the past Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Seeker of Veangence Category:Nameless Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Mature Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Evil exterminators